Sunshine on the Mediterranean
by schnee-roza
Summary: It wasn't how Seychelles planned on spending part of her vacation - but that was perfectly alright. Seborga/Seychelles drabble.


_**Disclaimer**_ ~ Axis Powers: Hetalia © H. Himaruya

* * *

><p>It wasn't the way Seychelles envisioned spending part of her trip to Europe. She had planned on spending most of her week off visiting with France and Monaco. On this particular day, the three of them had plans to go out to lunch and shopping. However, that was before Belgium called during breakfast, and announced that all EU members were needed for emergency meeting at Germany's house.<p>

Seychelles tried to look as understanding and mature France and Monaco put on their coats and collected their papers. Everything was difficult at the moment, and she should have known there was a possibility of something like this happening. It still didn't seem fair, though. The three of them had arranged and planned their schedules so the three of them could spend time together.

"Perhaps if we don't get out too late, the three of us can still have dinner together. I can't promise anything, though." Monaco said as she snapped her briefcase shut.

"I - I understand," she answered, trying not to sound to disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Seychelles," said France as he gave her a small kiss on the head. "We will all go someplace very nice tomorrow."

"Alright…that sounds fun." She tried to smile. "Good luck with at meeting."

"Thanks, we'll need it," Monaco replied and grinned in amusement as they walked out of the door. "See you this evening."

"_Au revior, __mon chéri_," France called.

"_Au revoir!" _she called back, and continued to wave until their car could no longer be scene. Now she was alone, and without anything to do. Of course their was always reading or television, but she could do those things all the time back home. Perhaps she could go and see if Liechtenstein was. Her house wasn't too far from here; and the two of them got along very well, and, appearance wise, were quite close to the same age.

Just as she deciding that she would do this, she heard her name being called rather cheerfully. "_Ciao, Seychelles! Ciao__!_" There standing at the end of the sidewalk was a smiling Seborga. "Are you visiting France and Monaco?"

"_Bonjour_! And, well, I _was_, but they had to leave for an emergency EU meeting. So, I'm not visiting anyone right now."

"Ahh, I see. Well, if you aren't visiting with anyone else, maybe you'd like to visit with me? I can show you around my house, and maybe we could eat lunch together. I don't think it's right for girls to have spend their vacation time all by themselves," he grinned happily.

"Well…sure, why not? I'd love to," she smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Let me get my purse."

* * *

><p>Seborga's home was, well, nothing short of beautiful in Seychelles' opinion. The buildings were nestled on and in hills close to the Mediterranean Shoreline. He took her from place to place, point out and describing everything. "Everything is so beautiful in your home!" Seychelles exclaimed with delight as they waited on their lunch at a little corner café.<p>

"Thank you ~ and it's even better when you come enjoy everything with a cute girl like you by your side," smiled Seborga sweetly.

"Th - thank you," she stammered slightly as the waiter arrived and placed two dishes of angel hair pasta in front of them.

"Say, after we finish lunch, how would you like me to show the a spot where you can overlook most of town and the sea?"

"Of course! I'd love to see it!" she grinned. "You're so nice to spend the day with me."

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, Seychelles found herself standing atop one of the hills that over looked the town Seborga lived in, as well as the Mediterranean Sea.<p>

"The view is so wonderful from here!" she exclaimed as she surveyed everything. There was something so rustic and cozy about the feel of Seborga's home. True, there were many villages like that in France and Monaco's homes, but this was unique. Perhaps it was the look and feel of the place; or perhaps it was the way the mid-day sunshine spread out lazily across the town and sea. Or maybe, it was because she had a wonderful host who was happy to share his day with her and show her the entire town.

She turned to Seborga, who was looking down out towards the Mediterranean. "Um, Seborga - "

"Yes, Seychelles?" he replied, turning to her with his constant, sunny smile. As she looked up at him, she also noticed how the sunlight played with his reddish-brown hair, and well…how rather handsome he looked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for spending your day with me. I know you probably had other things you probably had a lot of other things you needed to do and…"

Seychelles was cut off in mid-sentence as he turned and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "It's been my pleasure - you're a lot of fun to tour with," he responded with a wink. "Now, I want to show the market place, then we can tour one of historic churches. Come on!" With that, he took her hand and led her back down into the hill and into the town. And all Seychelles could do was grin happily as her handsome companion continued to talk on.

It's true, it wasn't the way Seychelles planned on spending part of her vacation, but she was quiet okay with that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN ~**_ I hope you enjoyed this, and I also hope no one was too OOC. Also, I don't have a BETA, so if you see any mistakes, kindly let me know. (I try to fix all the mistakes I see.) =3


End file.
